The electrical grid connecting America's power plants, transmission lines and substations to homes, businesses and factories operate almost entirely within the realm of high voltage alternating current (AC). Yet, an increasing fraction of devices found in those buildings actually operate on low voltage direct current (DC). Those devices include, but are not limited to, digital displays, remote controls, touch-sensitive controls, transmitters, receivers, timers, light emitting diodes (LEDs), audio amplifiers, microprocessors, other digital electronics and virtually all products utilizing rechargeable or disposable batteries.
Installation of devices utilizing low voltage DC has been typically limited to locations in which a pair of wires is routed from the voltage source. Increased versatility in placement and powering of low voltage DC products is desirable. Specifically, there is an increasing desire to have electrical functionality, such as power and signal transmission, in the interior building environment, and specifically in the ceiling environment, without the drawbacks of existing systems.
Commercial building spaces such as offices, laboratories, light manufacturing facilities, health facilities, meeting and banquet hall facilities, educational facilities, common areas in hotels, apartments, retirement homes, retail stores, restaurants and the like are commonly constructed with suspended ceilings. These suspended ceiling installations are ubiquitous, owing to their many recognized benefits. Such ceilings ordinarily comprise a rectangular open grid suspended by wire from a superstructure and tile or panels carried by the grid and enclosing the open spaces between the grid elements.
Many relatively low power devices are now supported on such ceilings and newer electronic devices and appliances are continuously being developed and adopted for mounting on ceilings. The ceiling structure, of course, typically overlies the entire floor space of an occupiable area. This allows the ceiling to support electronic devices where they are needed in the occupied space. Buildings are becoming more intelligent in energy management of space conditioning, lighting, noise control, security, and other applications. The appliances that provide these features including sensors, actuators, transducers, speakers, cameras, recorders, in general, all utilize low voltage DC power.
In an effort to provide greater efficiency and ease of use, internal bus bars have been positioned in the ceiling grid. One such system is described in the documents related to the Emerge Alliance. Such systems provide electrical power through two parallel bus bars embedded with the support rails of a suspended ceiling. Electrical connectors are mated with the bus bars to supply power to various low voltage devices. However, these connectors are often difficult to install, difficult to terminate to the various devices, and/or they are expensive and complicated to manufacture and assembly.
What is needed are contacts and connectors which can be easily terminated to respective devices and which reduces the cost and complexity of manufacture of the contacts and connectors. The present invention accomplishes these need and provides additional advantages, such as but not limited to, providing a poke-in type contact which can be used in conjunction with the grid framework or in any other applications in which poke-in type contacts may be utilized.